


Chronicles of Jack and Riddick

by Cinnie



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004), Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Gen, Jack is fifteen just cause, Jack pov, Was supposed to be Jack/Riddick but it's not, need a beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Chronicles should have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chronicles of Jack and Riddick

 

She is fifteen when the Elemental Ambassador tries to convince her to betray Riddick. She refuses.

How could they, how could _Imam_ even think of doing something like that?

She couldn't bear to see the hurt on his face if, when, he found out she'd betrayed his trust, and this gift of a normal life he'd given her.

She knows why Riddick left, she may have been a stupid kid with a crush, but she’d been a smart kinda stupid. It wasn’t safe, for any of them, and thinking back, it was probably best that he’d left if only so she didn’t try to make him her entire world. It would have been a nice one, she thinks, but young as she was, it would have gone wrong somehow. Fifteen seems light-years away from twelve, and she knows that sixteen, seventeen, and eighteen, and on and on, will each make the current age she is seem terribly young.  He told her though, that is she really hated New Mecca, to come find him, and they’d work something out. Imam doesn’t know that she knows where Riddick is, but she does. It’s part of why she didn’t just take off after him. She knows he isn’t out having grand adventures. He’s hold up on a frozen heap to keep her and himself, safe.

Now they want her to through it all back in his face? Allah, but she could scream. How dare they? Life had been going pretty good. After Riddick had left she’d thrown herself into life on New Mecca with a vengeance. She had to be happy and have a good life, if only to justify Riddick’s own sacrifice, as well has Paris, who’d probably saved her life twice, by pulling her back, Imam, and Carolyn, she has to live and make the most of it, since to do otherwise would make a ‘thankless child’ of her.

She should have known that someone like Aereon would not take no for an answer. Now here she is, bound hand and foot, horse bit in her mouth on her way to a freaking triple max slam for murders she didn’t commit. Fuck that bitch; she hopes Riddick kills her very dead. Slowly.

One of the prison guards looks shocked when he sees her. Guess they don’t get many fifteen year old girls here. She is shaking in her shackles, though she tries to hide it, when they lower her down. Only Riddick's lessons, such as the ever useful and nifty dislocate your thumbs trick, plus the shocked guard’s kindness of a hidden knife means she’s able to slip her bonds and kills her first person when the first con charges himself right on to her knife.

Gov takes her under his tattered wing, and a few of the other guys who could still pass for human do their best, especially when  they realize she hasn’t actually done anything to deserve being here, to help teach her more fighting moves and improve of the base Riddick had left her with.

She does earn respect when she makes friends with three of the hell hounds. She’d been caught out of the cages the third time they were released during her imprisonment and she was positive she was gonna be dog chow when she met the creature’s eyes. Riddick’s eyes.

Well, she thought, in her own way she’d tamed Riddick so a razor skinned dog shouldn’t be that hard.

It wasn’t.

Now there are three of them that seek her out each time, in search of affection and scritchings. None of the other inmates are willing to try their luck though. The guards also fear her now. He three hell hounds have proven that their loyalty rests with her, the very first time the guards try anything. She’s been there about six months, and thirteen kills later, when Riddick rather literally drops in. At first he’s pissed at her, since apparently Imam had a great story about her following him right after he left and being stupid and everything she tried not to be, everything he’d left to prevent her from becoming.

He’s pissed fro entirely different reasons when she explains her side of the story. He also does what she’d been waiting for the moment she saw him. He hugs her. The feel of the wonderful arms brings back the familiar feeling of safety they’d given her, first on a skiff floating in space and then in a strange and unfamiliar village on New Mecca.

Gov comes to give his standard speech when he pauses in shock. Probably over the sight of her curled up on the new arrivals lap like a contented kitten. She hadn’t let anyone actually touch her since her arrival, so she can understand his shock.

Riddick’s own story sounds surreal. An army of people who worship death, and wipe out civilizations, and they expect Riddick to stop them all? Also apparently he’s an alien super fighter. That part actually explains a few things, but still, stopping an entire army?

Apparently Imam decided to help when the necroes entered the system neighboring Hellion Prime.

Riddick says he’s still on the fence about doing anything about the necros but that fighting them might be the only option they have. She loves how he’s already decided that they are now a they, instead of just him. Maybe those thirteen notches in her new killing belt are worth something besides nightmares. She only through up after them first one though, they others were easier. Especially when using the tried and true Riddick special sweet spot.

They talk for hours; Jack still curled happily on his lap. She tells him about school, about how last year she’d played Juliet at the local college for some credit, and fell in love with Shakespeare and a little bit in love with acting. He is less amused with the idea of her kissing some random college boy, who played Romeo, but kept his growling about it to a minimum.

By the time the hell hounds are released, they’ve pretty much caught up with each other’s lives, and she happily introduces him to her three friends. He of course, bonds with them even easier than she did. The sight of the fearsome Richard B. Riddick doubled over in laughter when she tells him their names are Flopsy, Mospy, and Cottontail makes her wish she had a camera.

The break-out happens even quicker than she thought it would, and goes pretty well, she’s practically feeling nostalgic as they run across the planet’s surface. At least there aren’t’ any large winged things trying to eat them this time. Just being able to see the danger makes it all so much less scary.

The fight between them and the guards at the hanger is quick; she kills three of them herself. They drop Gov and the others off at the nearest populated planet and make their way back to Hellion Prime. Imam seems chocked to see her and they quickly realize that things were even more complicated that they’d thought since when she’d been taken six months ago, Imam had been unmarried, lived in one of the outer villages on the planet, and had no children other than her, now he had a wife and child and apparently has had both for years.

The hurt part of her relaxes when she realizes that Imam hadn’t knowingly betrayed her, but had been betrayed himself.

Some questions downtown and a couple of funny looking machines later, Imam is hugging her and calling her is sweet daughter and apologizing amidst the tears and self recriminations over her ordeal, and Lajjun now had to deal with the fact that her husband and the father of two year old Ziza had died but a year ago in an accident and was now homeless and without family or friends. Imam talks to Lajjun in his office after making calls to ask about his actual home, where apparently he was supposedly on another spiritual journey, and emerges with her as his intended wife. Lajjun hugs Jack as well later, asking her forgiveness in unknowingly taking Imam away from her. Jack hugs back and reassures her that it wasn’t her fault.

She and Riddick know whose fault this is, and after a few days, and some info Imam managed to get from associates and his own memories, gives them an idea as to where Aereon is.

She is still irritatingly calm when they find her. At first at least, after a few stabs she’s much more willing to talk, she tells them all about the Necromongers and why she needed Riddick specifically to defeat them, and why he could accomplish it alone. You Keep What You Kill is a nifty little idea. She wonders what part of Aereon they keep after Riddick kills her.

They head to the most recent planet of victims and work out a rough plan. Getting into the Necropolis is ridiculously easy.  Killing the lord marshal is less so. Bruised and bleeding she and Riddick circle the Lord Marshal, whose fear even _she_ can smell. They attack time and again, and then, there it is, an opening, and she takes it, just as Riddick does on the other side. Their blades actually scrape across each other as they meet inside the Lord Marshall’s body.

Even though she’s about three seconds from passing out due to pain, bloodless and overwhelming exhaustion, it is kinda cool when the entire room of Necromongers bows before them as she and Riddick sit down together on their new throne. Riddick’s butt is much too big for this and she ends up sitting on his leg with him laughing quietly at her so she elbows him in the gut and makes a note that a new dual throne is the first order of business.

Lady Marshall Jack has a nice ring to it, even as a few of the Necromongers, mostly the women, keep trying to get away with calling her Dame Riddick.  This goes on until she kills the worst of them. Dame Vaako dies badly too, terrified in the moment when she realize the Jack wasn’t punching her, but stabbing her.

She later has to try to explain to a gasping-with-laughter Riddick why this means that Vaako is now her husband.

 

 


End file.
